


cuddles?

by marksjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: '00 Line, Cuddling, Cute boys being fluffy, Drabble, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAIMA, I hope this doesn't suck, M/M, Multi, My present to you, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/marksjeno
Summary: Cuddling with four people is hard.





	cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAIMIA. I LUH YOU AND THIS IS FOR YOUUUUU.

"Ow."

"Jaemin, get your elbow out of my armpit."

"I can't even feel my elbow."

"Renjun, get off me I can't fucking breathe."

"I can't feel my legs."

"Donghyuck, get him off me."

"Fiiiineee."

Jeno let out a loud sigh as he felt the weight of the older shift off of him. 

"Why is cuddling so hard?" Jaemin whined, his voice muffled since he was curled up into Donghyuck's side.

No one replied by Donghyuck gave the younger a light pat on his thigh.

"This is the only time we'll have together for a while and we can't even cuddle." Jaemin continued.

Renjun let of a loud sigh before rolling over on the bed, next to Jaemin's side and wrapping his arm around the younger's waist. He was right, this may be the only time all four of them have together before Jaemin has to go back home and do physical therapy and him, Jeno and Donghyuck have to start promoting with NCT Dream. 

Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin are like a puzzle and their never complete without all 4 of them together.

"Don't worry, babe. We'll all be together." Renjun replied after a long time, giving Jaemin a kiss on the top of his head.

Donghyuck chuckled, "I think he fell asleep, what a baby."

Jeno slapped Donghyuck on the arm before lying on top of him, making himself comfortable despite the latter's groans of protest.

"Leave my Nana alone and go to sleep, jackass."

Donghyuck grumbled before giving Jeno a quick peck on the lips, "Goodnight, I hate you all."  
  
"We love you too." Renjun and Jeno said in unison before quickly drifting off into dreamland with love and warmth spread throughout  their hearts and bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! i love comments :)))
> 
> follow me on twitter so we can be friends! @iovesamuei


End file.
